


Wild Card

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Annoyed Harry Potter, Dark Harry, Drarry, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry is a Little Shit, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Revenge, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Vengeful Harry, vengeful harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: In which Harry demonstrates to his... friends... exactly why it is that Wild Cards can win or lose you a fortune... or a war.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487213
Comments: 21
Kudos: 705
Collections: Finished faves, Read





	Wild Card

Harry strode out up into the bedroom of Grimmauld Place fuming, _‘So Dumbledore asks them to cut me off and they do it? So much for friendship.’_ A cruel smirk pulled across his lips as he slammed the door behind him, _‘Let’s see what they do when I stop hiding my father’s influence…’_

* * *

Day 1

Harry was snickering under his breath as he walked into the Great Hall for the Opening Feast of his Fifth Year, _‘Let the Games begin.’_

“HARRY?”

Harry pivoted on one foot, spinning to raise one eyebrow at the red-head before answering in a slow Malfoy-inspired drawl, “Can I help you Weasley?”

“WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?”

Harry cocked his head to one side, before glancing down, “The Hogwarts uniform? I understand if that’s too difficult for you to understand though, I would hate to be ableist.”

“Huh?” Ron blinked blankly after him as he swept past to sit next to Neville at the far end of the Gryffindor Table.

* * *

Draco blinked, “What just happened?”

Blaise shook his head, “I have no clue, but I liked it.” He paused, squinting, “Is Potter wearing the alternate robes?”

“Looks like it.” Pansy stared in shock, “I thought it was only the older years that bothered with it.”

Daphne snorted, steering the three of them to the table, “True, but you can’t deny he pulls off the waistcoat well.”

“Mm.” Draco agreed, still staring.

* * *

Day 2

The Slytherins entered the Potions Classroom to find Potter already there, set up at an independent workstation and reading through a Latin copy of Paracelsus’ Neun Bücher Archidoxis. He glanced up, still in the alternate robes, and gave them a nod. A fuming Snape stood at the front of the room.

* * *

Those same Slytherins (and Snape) gaped in shock, as Potter brewed – by memory – a perfect Draught of the Living Death.

* * *

Day 3

Harry just shrugged and turned a page in his book when Umbridge gave Granger detention for defending Remus. _‘If he wants my defence, he needs to earn my respect.’_

* * *

Day 12

Draco cornered Potter before dinner, in an abandoned corridor, “What the _fuck_ is going on with you Potter?”

Potter smirked, “I’m demonstrating to my _friends_ why following the words of a senile old coot when he tells you to, _oh I don’t know_ , ignore someone for the entire summer, after they saw Voldemort come back from the dead and kill someone… might just lead to an _aggravated_ reaction.”

Draco swallowed at the sight of flashing green eyes in front of his face, “W-what…”

Potter paused, “…actually, want to help?”

Draco pulled himself back together, “If the Dark Lord were back…”

“Relax, I’m not going to do anything to imperil tasks that you may or may not have been given if you don’t want me to. Nor am I going to try to get you in trouble.” Potter gave him a devilish grin, “However… if you want… I am more than willing to help you piss off as many Gryffindors as you like.”

“Why should I trust you?”

“Hm… how about a trade?” Potter grinned wider, “The Hat wanted me in Slytherin. I talked it out of it as I’d already undergone a number of _hints_ that Slytherin were evil, blah blah, and I didn’t want to be treated like that.” He sneered, “However, after Second Year… and last year…”

Draco grinned back, “Deal.”

* * *

Ron stared in horror as Harry and Malfoy walked into the Great Hall together and wandered over to sit at the Slytherin Table.

* * *

Day 85

Snape’s eyebrow twitched as he walked into the Slytherin Common Room only to find Potter once again ensconced with Draco and working on their homework by the fire.

* * *

Draco snorted once the door slid shut behind the Potions Master, “You were right, this is fun.”

“Told you.” Harry paused, “Maybe add in that the Patronus can be used to send messages.”

“Thanks Harry.”

* * *

Day 86

Harry blinked up from his seat at the Slytherin Table, “Huh. The Weasleys are gone.”

“What?” Draco snapped his gaze to the Gryffindor Table, “Why?”

“No clue.”

* * *

Day 135

Umbridge stood before her Inquisitorial Squad Captain, “Why _exactly_ is it I am receiving reports of you and Potter being…” She grimaced, “ _Friendly_?”

Draco smiled, “He’s broken from Dumbledore. Apparently he was isolated over the Summer and had no idea of what was being published in his name. He’s rather _unimpressed_.”

* * *

Day 250

Draco panted into Harry’s mouth, as they kissed in the Room of Requirement, hands making their way under each other’s clothes. “H-Harry.” Harry just gave a devilish grin, and slid to his knees.

* * *

Day 363

Harry wandered through the gates of Malfoy Manor, his case still shrunk from when he got off the train, and buried in his backpack. Lord Malfoy gaped at him from his front steps, “Potter…?”

“Hi Mr Malfoy, hope you don’t mind, but Draco said I could stay.” He paused, “I also think I have some things I need to discuss with your houseguest.”

* * *

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HARRY’S MISSING?” Sirius demanded.

* * *

Day 589

Harry stood beside a middle-aged Tom Riddle on the steps in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, as the latter wrapped up his speech, “And I owe it all to my cousin here, _thank_ you Harry.”

Harry beamed at the older man, “You’re welcome Marvolo, but you did as much as I did, if not more.” His wedding ring gleamed on his finger as the flashes began from the crowd below. _~And none of it would have been possible if Dumbledore hadn’t decided to meddle.~_

**Author's Note:**

> ...this was supposed to be GEN... why does it keep bending Drarry when I write without a plan???


End file.
